darren_shanfandomcom-20200213-history
Larten Crepsley (Movie)
This is the article about the movie character; for the novel counterpart see Larten Crepsley. Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant Larten is almost the same as in the books but, there is one major difference. He is currently dating Truska. He also seems to have known Murlaugh before they fought. He is also said to have helped create the Vampire sedation used on their victim to drink the blood from them. He doesnt talk the way he does in the books, he is also very sarcastic in the movie. Larten first appeared on stage at The Cirque du Freak in Darren's home town. There, he supposedly lost Madam Octa and decided to pull a rabbit out of his hat instead. He took Madam Octa out and they sort of danced around the stage, went on his mouth etc. After the show, Darren went to steal Octa from Crepsley's dressing room. There, Darren saw another vampire, Gavner Purl, come to see Larten and chat about the Vampires and Vampaneze. Steve later turned up and demanded to become a vampire but was said to have bad blood. So, Steve left. Darren finds a secret passage out of the wardrobe he was hiding in and escaped with Octa. After escaping the theater Mr. Tiny offers him a lift home questioning him about his soul. A few days later, Darren comes back to the theater to ask Mr. Crepsley for an antidote for Madam Octa's venom as she bit and poisened Steve who was then taken to the hospital. Mr. Crepsley tells Steve that there is only one way to get the antidote and save Steve: Darren has to become a half-vampire and thus Mr. Crepsley's assistant. Darren consents and after flitting to the hospital and giving Steve the antidote, Mr. Crepsley wants to leave together with Darren but Darren refuses and decides to live among humans and not to become his assistant. Mr. Crepsley waits a few days as he knows that Darren will come back to him when recognizing that he can no longer live as a human. After a few days Crepsley appears in Darren's room after Darren almost bit his sister because of his uncontrollable hunger for blood and then breaks Darren's neck after giving him a potion to put him to sleep and slow his breathing. After Darren wakes up, Crepsley tells Darren to fill in the grave before fighting Murlough at the graveyard. They both escape. Darren and Larten join up with the Cirque again where he talks to Mr. Tall about Desmond Tiny and his interest in Darren. At the Cirque, Crepsley tries to teach Darren to fight but Darren is too weak. Later on, Larten comes to Darren's rescue when he finds out Darren has gone to save Rebecca, Annie, Dermot and Angela. Here is when he fights Murlough for the final time and kills him after getting a knife in him but surviving. Category:Vampires Category:Cirque du Freak (film) characters Category:Film images